


Whore

by Aryagraceling



Series: Rare Pair Central [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Drunk Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Prompt: Breathless, Rough Oral Sex, This Isn't How We Pick Up Guys Genma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: “See something you like?” the blond asked, and Zabuza’s eyes snapped forward. “What, shy?”“Not for a smart-ass like you,” Zabuza said. He tossed his head back and looked to the sky, pointedly ignoring the snicker sent his way. Wasn’t worth the effort to argue. He could have the cigarette and leave, Zabuza didn’t give a shit.“Mmm,” the other man moaned, all but draping himself over the railing as he crushed the butt out on the wall. “I think youdidsee something you liked, and I think you should just give in and let me suck your cock.”





	Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Not model behavior, we'll just leave it at that.

Black on blond had never been Zabuza’s thing. Meant a bunch of too-big-for-themselves jackasses who wanted to be edgy little shits. More than that, it meant a bunch of wannabes crawling over the brawny bouncer claiming they were tough as nails. From men and women alike, the heels and studs and leather just put him off.

Didn’t look too bad on the guy leaned against the bricks in the alley, though. With a cigarette curled in his fingers and hair mussed by god-knows-who’s fingers, he stood proud in a strappy tank top and skinny jeans tight enough to make Zabuza cringe. He part wondered if it was a man at all, but that crotch grab when he saw Zabuza staring…

Yeah, that was a definite bulge.

“See something you like?” the blond asked, and Zabuza’s eyes snapped forward. “What, shy?”

“Not for a smart-ass like you,” Zabuza said. He tossed his head back and looked to the sky, pointedly ignoring the snicker sent his way. Wasn’t worth the effort to argue. He could have the cigarette and leave, Zabuza didn’t give a shit. 

“Mmm,” the other man moaned, all but draping himself over the railing as he crushed the butt out on the wall. “I think you  _ did  _ see something you liked, and I think you should just give in and let me suck your cock.”

Zabuza wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of hearing the small whine that threatened to burst from his throat.

“Come on,” the other said. He slid off the metal and to Zabuza’s side, leaning his head on Zabuza’s shoulder and batting his eyes. “I’ve got  _ years  _ of experience,” he purred, smoke lingering on a silver tongue that sounded like it’d feel amazing. “Don’t let your pretty little head worry about it...” He turned around and pressed his palm to the junction of Zabuza’s thighs. “Ngh, not so little.” 

Zabuza knew going out the side door after-shift was a shitty fucking idea.

“Just a...taste,” the blond said, grabbing harder and burying his face into Zabuza’s neck. “I’m  _ reeeeally  _ good.”

“Maybe I don’t want a stranger’s mouth on me,” Zabuza said, pressing a hand to his chest and pushing backwards. “Who knows what you’ve picked up doing this to someone else.”

The blond rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Something... _ bugging  _ you?” he asked, lip curling up in a smirk when Zabuza nodded. “I’m clean, you can ask my boyfriend of five years who just unceremoniously dumped me on the dancefloor.” 

“Because you’re whoring yourself out to strangers?”

“Because I’m…” He drew out the last ‘m,’ reaching for Zabuza’s fingers with a not-quite-contrite look. “Not a good boy.”

“Aren’t you now?” Zabuza yanked the blond’s arm down and turned him around, his free arm snaking around the other’s chest. “Seems like you’re barely a boy,” he growled in his ear. “You feel like the sort of bitch I used to fuck back in Kiri.”

“You can call me pretty if you want,” he said. “I don’t mind.”

“You’re drunk.”

“I’m horny and since  _ he’s  _ no longer going to enjoy this--” he stuck out his tongue, turning around and showing off the silver bar through it-- “I might as well put it to use somewhere it’s appreciated.”

“Don’t need a fucking lawsuit.”

“Don’t want a stranger?” the blond asked, teeth scraping along Zabuza’s jaw to draw out a shiver. “I’m Genma, that better?”

“You really want this?” Genma nodded. “Fine. On your knees.” Zabuza pulled Genma backwards and out of the street view. “Against the wall.” He let the blond go and hurriedly unzipped his pants as Genma fell to the ground, jaw already hanging open and waiting. “‘F you’re going to suck me off in an alley, you’d damn well better do it properly.”

“That’s all I want,” Genma said. “Let m--”

“Quiet,” Zabuza said. He braced himself with one hand on the wall above Genma, the other fishing himself out of his underwear. “Don’t need to beg when it’s in your face.”

Genma’s breath was heated, almost  _ burning  _ against the autumn wind as he drew his tongue over the smooth skin of Zabuza’s cock. His eyes were wide as he looked up before dipping down to suck lightly at the head. “I want you to come down my throat. Wreck me.”

“Wreck you?” Zabuza’s lips curled up in a grin as Genma nodded eagerly. “Oh, baby, you have no idea what I can do to you.” He fisted a hand in the blond locks and tugged Genma a few inches up, drawing out a low groan and loll of his tongue. “Yeah, you like that?  _ This?”  _ He gave a sharp tug and Genma’s eyes dropped shut.  _ What kind of… _

_ Fuck it. _

“Suck,” he ordered, and Genma did. Searing heat surrounded him as the blond took him deeper, cool fingers wrapping around his base and catching what his lips couldn’t. He let his head tip back and hips rock forward while Genma worked. Silver tongue indeed, because he swore he’d never felt anything half as good as the piercing rubbing over his skin. It was absolutely fucking delicious, and he shivered when Genma pulled off to breathe over him. 

“God, you taste good,” he whispered. 

Zabuza watched with rapt attention as Genma’s tongue traced his spit-slick lips before he bowed down for seconds. His tongue lapped over every inch to bring Zabuza to the point of frustration. Just before he was about to grab hold and shove him down, the blond smirked quickly and took him all the way down to the root. “F-fuck,” Zabuza stuttered, fingers digging into the brick. “Hngh, god.”

Genma wrapped both hands around Zabuza’s legs and pressed as far forward as he could. His nose brushed against Zabuza’s pelvis, pale skin against ink-black curls one of the more welcome sights Zabuza had borne witness to recently. Honeyed eyes met his as Genma’s throat constricted, Zabuza’s own screwing shut at the sensation. 

Fuck if it wasn’t hotter than any of the women in the red light district.

He let his hand drop from the wall to Genma’s head and surrendered. The other man seemed content to let himself be used, so who was Zabuza to say no? Every thrust of his hips had Genma moaning, the noises rent from his throat absolutely  _ filthy  _ under the cool sky. Lewd, obscene,  _ pornographic-- _ the slick heat was fucking addicting, and Zabuza wasn’t about to let go. When Genma’s nails raked down the back of his thighs he pulled him off, let him catch a breath before he nodded.

Genma’s makeup was everywhere, tears running down to grace the smile on his lips before Zabuza stretched them over his cock again. If he wanted to be used, then used he’d be. Breathless, crying, and grabbing himself through his pants what looked hard enough to hurt, he was  _ desperate.  _

Zabuza loved desperate.

They’d do  _ anything  _ for him. 

He tugged Genma off just before he came. The blond rasped his disapproval before his pants were around his thighs and Zabuza had them both in his grip, saliva and precome providing not  _ quite  _ enough lubrication for a totally comfortable glide. Zabuza captured Genma’s chin with the other hand and pressed their lips together, hot and heavy under the stars as Genma whined against him.

“‘M not selfish,” Zabuza mumbled. “Come.” He twisted his hand and Genma  _ keened,  _ arching into the touch as his hands scrabbled over Zabuza’s back. “I said  _ come,  _ you bas--”

_ “Hah,”  _ Genma hissed. He took Zabuza’s bottom lip in his and sucked, worrying it as he writhed under Zabuza. “God, fuck--” his hips jerked forward, closer--  _ “harder.” _

“Whore,” Zabuza growled, and Genma grinned.

“The best whore.” He turned his head and the way the moon illuminated him, it was as if he were some sort of angel cast aside in favor of a holier specimen. “I said harder,” Genma said, almost shouting before Zabuza clamped a hand over his mouth. 

“You’re gonna get me caught and fired,” he said, lowering his mouth to Genma’s neck. He bit down on the flesh of the blond’s shoulder and sucked as he felt Genma tense. A few more strokes and Genma was shuddering in his arms, eyes rolling back with knees shaking as he coated Zabuza’s hand with his release. “Like I--ahh--said,” Zabuza said, brow knitting as he drew close,  _ “whore.”  _ He braced Genma against the wall and brought himself through his own orgasm, come marking Genma’s shirt as he let his hand fall.

“Oh, no,” Genma said. “No, nuh uh.” He fell to his knees again and Zabuza didn’t get a chance to protest before he took him deep again, tongue slicking over the oversensitive flesh to lick away every trace of fluid before getting up and reversing their positions, pushing Zabuza against the wall to shove his tongue into Zabuza’s mouth. “I said I wanted you to come down my throat,” he hissed, bringing Zabuza’s hand to his lips. “Big, bad bouncer doesn’t fucking listen.”

Zabuza’s head fell to the brick as Genma held his gaze and slid that same sinful tongue over his fingers, trapping his piercing between two as he licked. “Was gonna be fucking nice,” he gasped. “You’re welcome.”

“I didn’t ask for  _ nice,”  _ Genma sneered, “I asked to be wrecked.” He let Zabuza’s hand fall to his side and zipped himself, adjusting as best he could and turning to leave. Three steps later he stopped, tilting his head to the side. “Actually,” he said, turning back, “give me your phone.”

“The fuck would I do that for?”

“For a chance to redeem yourself later.” Genma fished it out of his pocket and tapped his fingers impatiently as Zabuza unlocked it and pulled up his contacts. The keyboard sounded through the alley and when Genma was done, he had the  _ nerve  _ to plant a kiss on Zabuza’s cheek before tapping his softening cock. “Whenever you’re in the mood to get your mind blown? Call me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
